Setelah Pulang Dari LA
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Menyibak rok Marlyn Mondroe, Jongin yang sedang tidur didatangi Sehun. Hunkai/Sekai / OOC / Little Lime or Lemon? whatever- - Uke!Kai Short fict NO SEQUEL / Untuk Jungdongah-ssi yang tadinya minta tentang MV BOA tapi malah jadi nyeleweng macem gini hehe


SETELAH PULANG DARI LA

Winter AL story collection

Always Hunkai!

Warn: miss typo!

LITTLE LEMON! (Maybe)

.

.

W

I

N

T

E

R

.

.

Sehun tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya agak keras dan menghela napas yang terdengar seperti pekikan 'apa-apaan ini'. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit shock dengan rahang yang hampir jatuh. Mengundang perhatian dari tiga member EXO yang lain, menatap sang magnae dengan berjengit tidak mengerti. Jangan katakan kalau member termuda mereka mendadak gila!

"Ada apa, Sehun?" Tanya Suho heran.

"Jongin dimana?" Sehun malah tidak nyambung.

"Kok bertanya pada kami? Kau 'kan pacarnya," Chanyeol terdengar menggerutu.

Oh iya, Sehun ingat, Jongin sedang di kamar. Sepertinya istirahat, kelelahan setelah pulang dari Los Angels. Magnae kedua EXO itu beberapa hari pergi ke LA untuk urusan keluarga. Tapi pulang-pulang malah membuat Sehun shock.

Memangnya apa yang membuat Sehun shock?

Tentu saja karna sebuah foto yang sedang ramai di khalangan fans melalui internet. Foto yang memperlihatkan Jongin tengah menyibak rok milik Marlyn Mondroe imitasi sambil meringis lebar, tampak bahagia sekali. Bukan masalah senyum lebarnya, tetapi itu lho... pakai acara menyibak rok segala.

Tanpa peduli tatapan bingung dari para hyung, Sehun bangkit dari sofa lalu melangkah masuk kamar yang diduga adalah milik Sehun dan sang uke yang nyatanya tak kalah tampan dari Sehun.

Tunggu... ralat. Dulu sih si uke memang lebih mendominasi tampan ketika jaman awal-awal debut, tapi kenyataannya sekarang Jongin lebih banyak sisi imutnya. Tidak percaya? Ya, terserah.

Sehun mendekati Jongin yang memeluk guling dengan posisi lucu, seperti anak kecil, memeluk guling dengan erat. Kalau sedang begini wajah tan itu memang manis dan terkesan innocent.

Merasa ada yang duduk ditepi ranjang, sang magnae kedua EXO itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terbangun dari tidur.

"Ugh... Sehun?" Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata sayunya yang sepertinya masih merasa ngantuk.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun to the point sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel.

"Itu 'kan hanya foto," jawab Jongin sambil menguap.

Tok!

"Aduh!" Jongin memekik pelan ketika Sehun memukul kepalanya dengan sudut ponsel pintarnya.

"Mulai nakal, ya?" Mata Sehun menyipit.

"Nakal apanya? Aku 'kan hanya main-main. Hiburan tahu,"

"Hiburan?" Sehun membeo.

"Daripada kau? Meloncat ditepi jalanan Tokyo seperti orang gila,"

Tiba-tiba muncul perempatan di dahi Sehun. Orang gila Jongin bilang?

"Bangun dan duduk," perintah Sehun datar.

Jongin mengernyit curiga, tetapi ia tetap menuruti perintah Sehun dengan duduk dan menjaga jarak. Ia lebih memilih menyudutkan diri dikepala ranjang. Yang justru membuat Sehun menciptakan seringai jelek diwajahnya.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak," kata Sehun sambil merangkak kearah Jongin.

Oke, ini adalah kesalahan besar menyudutkan diri dikepala ranjang, justru membuatnya seperti terkepung dan tidak dapat berlari kemana-mana. Mau apa si seme albino menyebalkan itu?

Jongin reflek menahan napasnya ketika wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, rasa menggelitik tiba-tiba menjalar ketika bibir Sehun mendekat ke salah satu pipinya. Seketika rasa kantuk menguap begitu saja.

Gigit!

"ADUH!" Jongin memekik ketika Sehun menggigit pipinya dengan tiba-tiba, "apa-apaan sih, Sehun!" Gerutu Jongin, "Ini sakit tahu! Gigimu taring semua!"

"Hng," gumam Sehun tidak jelas.

"Keluar sana, kau mengganggu tidurku hanya karna foto seperti itu," Jongin mendorong dada Sehun untuk mundur sedikit, "Jangan bilang kau cemburu," Tebaknya menyelidik.

"Memang iya," Sehun menjawab enteng sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin di dadanya lantas menyentaknya dengan gerakan menarik cepat, membuat tubuh tan kurus itu terjerembab dan jatuh dalam pelukannya, "Daripada menyibak rok Marlyn Mondroe, kenapa kau tak menyibak pakaianmu sendiri dihadapanku sekarang?"

"APA?!" Jongin mendadak horror, "Kau mesum, Sehun jelek!" Jongin meronta dalam pelukan Sehun. Naas, faktanya, kekuatan Sehun itu lebih kuat. Terbukti dari EXO SHOWTIME episode 4 dan 12 ketika adu panco dan lutut. Sudah jelas ketika adu lutut dengan Jongin, Sehun hanya mengalah akibat suruhan Chanyeol dengan kode mata.

Posisi mereka sudah berubah sekarang, tahu-tahu Jongin sudah terbaring di tempat tidur sambil tetap direngkuh bahunya oleh Sehun, "Kalau tidak mau, aku sendiri yang akan menyingkap bajumu," Kata Sehun dengan nada rendah.

"M-MWO?!"

Sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya, mengangakat kaos lengan pendek Jongin sebatas dada dan mulai mengelus-elus perut rata Jongin.

"H-Hentikan, Sehun jelek!" Jongin mencoba menyingkirkan tangan besar Sehun dari perutnya. Nihil, Sehun itu tidak gampang kalau disuruh 'move on' dari kegiatan yang seperti ini.

Sehun tersenyum mesum, tidak membuang waktu lama, ia menanggalkan kaos Jongin dan segera mengunci pergerakan tangan Jongin diatas kepala. Lalu ia mulai mengecupi bahu tan mulus dibawahnya ini dengan gerakan mengambang disertai jilatan kecil.

Hanya dalam sekejap saja suara Jongin seperti tertelan. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik setiap Sehun melayangkan kecupan sensual yang merambat ke ceruk leher jenjangnya. Sensasinya merinding dan geli, hingga ketika kecupan lembut itu sampai dibelakang telinganya, Jongin mulai menggeliat kecil sebagai respon. Dapat ia rasakan bahwa bulu romanya terasa meremang.

Pandangan mereka saling beradu ketika ciuman Sehun mulai merangkak menuju bibir. Mengecupi bibir itu berkali-kali seperti tak berniat bersemayam. Hanya mengecupi kecil-kecil dari sudut bibir satu kesudut bibir lain sembari melakukan gigitan-gigitan dengan bibirnya. Lebih terlihat berusaha membuka belahan bibir Jongin.

Pada kenyataannya, bibir pemuda tan itu lalu terbuka sedikit dengan ekspresi pasrah dan mata yang memandang sayu.

Dan mata Jongin perlahan menutup ketika Sehun mencium bibirnya secara penuh dengan wajah dimiringkan, mengingat Sehun tidak sedang menindih Jongin melainkan masih disisinya.

Awalnya kedua bibir berbeda itu hanya saling menempel dengan lidah yang menempel pula, hingga Sehun mulai melumatnya dengan gerakan menggairahkan disertai jilatan sensual antar lidah, kemudian mengulum bibir itu dengan sangat antusias, yang berhasil membuat kedua tangan Jongin yang masih ditahan Sehun mulai menggeliat seolah kode agar Sehun melepaskannya.

"Umhh," Jongin mendesah kecil ketika Sehun mundur melepas ciuman.

"Siapa tadi yang meminta aku menghentikan ini?" Sindir Sehun ketika matanya menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat pasrah dengan bibir yang basah akibat cumbuan barusan.

Mendengarnya, seketika Jongin membuang muka dengan wajah yang memerah padam, "Ish!" Ia hanya mendesis menggerutu.

"Sebentar," kata Sehun lalu melepas belenggunya ditangan Jongin. Lalu segera melepaskan kaos putih yang ia pakai, "Well, kita sama-sama topless sekarang," kata Sehun enteng.

Jongin menghela napas jengah, "Kukira kata 'topless' menjadi 'Jongin on top'" katanya sembari menatap Sehun yang mulai mendekat lagi.

"Uke on top?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar on top. Aku yang memasukimu,"

Mendengarnya, Sehun malah tertawa meremehkan, "Hei, tanamkan baik-baik dalam otakmu, seorang Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah berada diatas untuk memasukiku,"

"Ish, kenapa?" Jongin mencibir.

Sehun membuang bantal guling yang terasa memakan tempat itu ke lantai, "Karna kau... manis,"

"Kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Yeah, it's me... but you love me,"

Mendadak Jongin kehilangan kata, "D-diam kau!" Lalu menarik selimut hingga ke kepala Sehun.

"I love you too," kata Sehun sebelum mulai bergumul di bawah selimut bermotif buaya hijau imut 'krong'

"Nghh... ahh... Sehun~"

.

.

Y

U

U

R

A

M

A

.

.

Epilog...

Sehun merengkuh Jongin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Tidak peduli dengan kamar yang berantakan dengan pakaian tercecer dimana-mana dan bantal guling yang tergeletak di lantai. Pergumulan mereka baru saja selesai beberapa saat lalu entah menghabiskan berapa ronde.

"Sakitnya mulai terasa," kata Jongin dengan wajah melas menghadap Sehun.

Sehun menatap bingung.

"Bokongku, Bodoh!"

"Oh," Jongin mendadak sweatdrop mendapat respon Sehun yang terlalu singkat. Hanya 'Oh' ? Silan sekali makhluk albino ini!

Elus...

Jongin seketika berjengit horor saat ia merasakan tangan besar Sehun mengelus-elus bokong sexy-nya dibalik selimut.

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun jelek!" Jongin segera menghentikan aksi mesum lanjutan seme gilanya.

"Kau bilang bokongmu sakit, aku hanya meringankan," jawab Sehun terlampau santai.

"Meringankan apanya?! Dasar mesum! Besok pasti aku tidak bisa jalan!"

"Salahkan komen-komen para shipper yang berharap kau diberi hukuman setelah pulanp dari LA sampai tak bisa jalan,"

"What the fuck?!"

"Shut up! Telingaku berdenging,"

"Sehun jelek! Sehun jelek! Sehun jelek!"

"Uke tsundere! Uke tsundere! Uke tsundere! Diam dan tidur atau aku mulai dengan ronde lanjutan,"

"Mati saja kau, Sehun jelek!"

"Aku mau kau kok mati asal bersamamu,"

Jongin sweatdrop lagi. Ah sudahlah, meladeni seme keras kepala ini hanya akan membuat Jongin terlalu banyak sweatdrop.

Oke, tidur lebih baik.

Peluk!

Jongin pun memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Jaljayo, Sehun jelek,"

.

.

W

I

N

T

E

R

.

.

Uke tsundere itu setahu AL, uke yang sebenernya mau (dicium, disentuh, dll) tapi jual mahal pake ngumpat-ngumpat ke seme nya. Hahaha...

Maap, ternyata emang ga bisa nulis NC saya... hahaha

With Love, Winter AL Yuurama, Kim Jongin, and Uzumaki Naruto 


End file.
